A multilayer printed wiring board having a noise suppression part or noise propagation suppression is considered to be used for suppressing parallel plate resonance or high-frequency noise propagation generated between a power supply layer and a ground layer in the multilayer printed wiring board. Normally a capacitor is used for reducing noises in a power supply system in the multilayer printed wiring board. On the other hand, an electromagnetic band gap (EBG) structure is used between the power supply layer and the ground layer in order to suppress noise propagation. Such printed wiring boards utilizing such an EBG structure are disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 5.